RJ-11 jacks are used in countries around the world to connect telephones and other devices to telephone lines. Different countries, however, have different standards for devices that connect to telephone lines using an RJ-11 jack. This can make it difficult to configure the devices using the RJ-11 jack so that it is compatible with the different standards.